


Find The Way

by SaraJaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Caves, Declaration of Protection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e22 The Answer, Escape, F/F, Fear, Hiding, Hugs, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Escaping to Earth was only the first hurdle.





	Find The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Their first night on Earth, Sapphire is terrified. She doesn't show it, of course, but Ruby can tell. She's huddled in a corner, frost forming a circle around her, her breathing sharp and her tone shaky.

"We can never go back. They're going to find us, they'll break you," she keeps whispering. "I'm sorry, Ruby, I'm sorry, this was my fault, I'm so sorry."

Ruby's the one who pushed her out of the way of Pearl's sword. She's the one who made them fuse, earned the crowd's ire, took Sapphire and ran away. She thought they both knew it was all her doing, but of course Sapphire is taking the blame. For the first time in her life, destiny was _wrong_ and she doesn't know how to handle it.

Sweet, beautiful, self-sacrificing Sapphire.

Ruby carefully inches over to her, taking her hand.

"We're in this together," she whispers. "But I'll gladly let them break me if it means keeping you safe."

"Please, don't." Sapphire's voice shakes. "We've only known each other a short time, but after all you've done for me, I..." She swallows. "Never mind. It's silly, I'm being silly." Ruby brushes her hair away from her face, revealing an eye wide and full of fear. Even now, she struggles to maintain her composure.

"I'm your guardian, Sapphire. I can't _not-_ "

" _No!_ "

It's the first time Sapphire's ever raised her voice, and Ruby's taken aback. The other grips her hand so tightly it hurts, the ice circle rising and the air freezing around them both.

"You defied destiny for me, but what good is that if you still play that role?" she asks, a hint of pleading and desperation in her voice. "I was supposed to be a sacrifice, but you stopped it. Now, they want to break you, and you're simply going to let them?" And Ruby realizes she's _right,_ even if admitting so goes against her instinct. _You want to protect her, but what good are you to her shattered?_

She wraps her arms around Sapphire, drawing her close, and the ice slowly begins to melt.

"We'll protect each other." How, she's not sure, especially on this primitive and strange planet, but they'll find a way.

Sapphire leans into her, breathing slowing down, and Ruby brushes her lips against her hairline. It's late, they're tired, and Sapphire deserves to rest after all they've been through.

_We'll find a way._


End file.
